


(Podfic of) The Tale of the Most Pissy Marine

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and the LT are always doing their eyefucking thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) The Tale of the Most Pissy Marine

A collection of short Generation Kill Podfics featuring the fabulous Ray Person, as portrayed by P.J. Ransone:

 **Title:** [The Tale of the Most Pissy Marine](http://archiveofourown.org/series/18023)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/pointblankdarcy/profile)[**pointblankdarcy**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/pointblankdarcy/)  
 **Reader:** [](http://chemm80.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**chemm80**](http://chemm80.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Characters, Genre, Rating:** Brad Colbert/Nate Fick, Ray Person, Generation Kill, PG-13  
 **Summary:** Brad and the LT are always doing their eyefucking thing  
 **Length:** 8:20  
 **Link:** [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tale-of-most-pissy-marine)

 **Title:** [This is the Worst Trip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/380562)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/dira/profile)[**dira**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/dira/)  
 **Reader:** [](http://chemm80.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**chemm80**](http://chemm80.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Characters, Genre, Rating:** Colbert/Ray Person, Ray Person/Other, Generation Kill, PG-13  
 **Summary:** _"Well," Brad says, trying to think logically about an impossible affliction based on a movie about Bill Murray and a rodent. "What have you tried so far?"_  
 **Length:** 19:35  
 **Link:** [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-with-tostadas)

 **Title:** [The One With the Tostadas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/349093)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/stolemyslumber/profile)[**stolemyslumber**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/stolemyslumber/)  
 **Reader:** [](http://chemm80.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**chemm80**](http://chemm80.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Characters, Genre, Rating:** Colbert/Ray Person, Generation Kill, PG-13  
 **Summary:** _“Nothing,” Brad says, straight-faced and almost convincing, except for the part where he’s sitting in an ER exam room, wearing nothing but his skivvies and a hospital gown. “I’m fine, Ray.”_  
 **Length:** 8:50  
 **Link:** [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-is-worst-trip)

 

 **Title:** [Listen to Iron Maiden, Baby, With Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310724)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/2ndA/profile)[**2ndA**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/2ndA/)  
 **Reader:** [](http://chemm80.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**chemm80**](http://chemm80.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Characters, Genre, Rating:** Ray Person/Jo Harvelle, Bravo II, Supernatural/Generation Kill crossover, R  
 **Summary:** “Warriors,” Brad announces loftily, “do not fucking kiss and tell. Unlike certain scrofulous sewer rats who were raised without recourse to civilized society.”  
 **Length:** 25:19  
 **Link:** [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/listen-to-iron-maiden-baby-with-me)


End file.
